


天生一对

by delaymaru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 由于这次失利，他很可能不会再同他王耀相见——哪怕他是这个国度最伟大的娱乐偶像。





	天生一对

离午夜十二点还有一个小时。这个年代的午夜十二点很难再发生还原反应，两个小时却可以做许多事。伊万挺身，再次将自己楔进王耀的体内。王耀顺从地分开双腿，在被顶入深处时小腹颤抖不止，汗滴的光亮晃出来。他想叫出声，伊万的手指却不由分说地勾着他的舌头，将呻吟搅成一塌糊涂的湿热粘稠——和他的身体里一样。于是王耀听见自己的喘息，破碎成一片昆虫翅翼的颤动。唇边很快尝到了苦咸，他禁不住为自己的味觉吃惊：那里居然能在顺从地接受了俄国男人的进犯后，还能被汗水和眼泪的味道洗礼。暴怒的君主被更簇新的长矛挑落王座，于是只能在情人绷紧的身躯上留下勋章：锁骨，乳头，不断痉挛的大腿根部，绯红的颜色随着他们的摇晃起起落落，但从未有从他的躯体上振翅飞走的能力。

三个小时前他作为决赛的表演嘉宾，在观众席上亲眼见证这名旧日战神的陨落。两个小时前他在玄关被伊万从后面抱住，虎牙尖锐地刺进他的后颈，那一刻他的确在心中升起沉重情绪：他是娱乐工业的宠儿，而伊万却是类似浪潮的牺牲品。在浴室里王耀抱住伊万，然后被按着头顶向下，花洒的水流适时出现，簌簌地流过他光裸的脊背。

他将唇凑近伊万的阴茎。王耀不是第一次做这样的事，但也不是第无数次做这样的事。他生涩地张开口，试探性地以舌尖沿着他的轮廓勾画，听见上方有低低的喘息声。他不擅长用嘴取悦男人，何况伊万的尺寸并不小。但男人的焦躁更难以抚慰——他被扣着后脑，被迫吞入那根愤怒的勃发。太难了，突然的挺进甚至让他窒息，激发本能的反胃，喉咙深处的痉挛反而让伊万被刺激得更满足。三，二，一，他开始前前后后地吞吐，银涎在他唇边垂落，被反复拉长，最终断裂成一次喉咙深处的溅射。他咳起来，而伊万似乎不打算给他平复的机会，提着他的头发让他靠在自己肩上，水流不断地击打，但仍有些许雄性动物的气味无法被冲走。

伊万让他留在浴缸里，自己则走出去——当他拿着套子和油重返这里，古怪的笑容从他苍白的脸上绽开裂缝。王耀在抖，但颧骨上的红潮则暴露他的冲动，这让伊万甚至放弃了用润滑剂的打算。“把你自己打开，”他的中文生硬，“把自己弄湿一点。”见王耀不为所动，他终于想起要用具体一点的指令：舔。

王耀将腿架在浴缸上。他像先前吞吐着男人的阴茎那样，开始吞吐自己的手指，舌尖留下黏稠的水痕（伊万想，这个人甚至不知道自己正眯着双眼，显出某种柔媚而尚有余裕的态度）。他慢慢将手指伸向自己暴露出的后穴，指腹推进时眉头隐忍地皱起。进，出，进，出，手指被括约肌挤压着，羞耻让他的呻吟含糊在喉头，又因为突然的快感而渗出来。王耀绷紧足弓，肠壁不知羞耻地缠紧自己的手指，而又被加入的第二根手指强行分开。唾液的润滑功能有限，很快他就因承受不住难忍的裂开的痛，而在眼尾飞出湿润的潮红。伊万冷哼一声，撕开润滑剂的包装，胡乱地向手心挤进一点，在王耀再次抽离自己时承担起补缺的责任。

王耀的内部又热又软，润滑剂的水声泛滥。伊万娴熟地刺激他的前列腺，直到东方人的阴茎勃起，前液淌下，泪水一样沿着茎身融化于小腹。俄国人用另一只手的手掌揉搓着他的龟头，指端在最前方的沟回拨弄，王耀因此剧烈地抖起来，直到射出尿一样的液体。羞耻感让他的四肢百骸一片酥麻，几乎融化在来回的套弄里。他叫起来，呻吟宛转。正当此时，伊万抽出手指，而王耀的肛口还在向内收缩，毫不费力地吞进伊万火热的阴茎。

几乎没有犹豫，伊万一干到底，大开大合，王耀哭叫出声，绷紧的小腿缠在伊万的腰上。伊万在浴缸里顶了几下，随后将他抱起，朝卧室走去。每一步都进得更深，将王耀的内部捣得一塌糊涂。另一只手横在王耀身前，尽职尽责，全心全意为他服务，以至于还没有碰到床铺王耀就射了第二次，此时他的声音已经开始发哑。伊万将他背过去，捡起床上的领带将他双手缠在床柱上，从后面捅他，捂着他的口不再让他发出声音，而又反复捻玩着他的舌尖。王耀簌簌发抖，被伊万的侵犯弄得浑身发软，两眼后翻——他不得不承认，伊万每一次的抽送，都能让他爽得直哆嗦。

但很快伊万便厌倦了这种看不到王耀表情的感觉。他甚至无心解开束缚，更不可能抽出自己，就着插入的姿态将王耀翻过来，性器愤怒地抵在王耀的前列腺，在他体内翻过一周。他很快就察觉出异样：王耀张着嘴却不发声音，只有痉挛似乎无穷无尽。肠壁绞得更紧，火热地将伊万拉向欲望的最深处。他射在王耀的体内，无情地鞭打他最脆弱的那部分，然后才意识到发生了什么。王耀被他插射了，这次的精水已经很稀薄，但依然汇聚在他的小腹上。伊万犹豫了下，指端捻起一点，向上游移，先沿着王耀红肿的乳头打转，直到他腰线狠狠绷紧又迅速软下，喘息黏稠地来回震荡。

之后他将王耀的精液涂上他的唇，惊异地发现这名青年会主动地含进他的手指，甚至贪婪地咽进那些浊液。伊万笑了，这次不再犹豫，待阴茎重新硬起来，就又继续干着王耀。他不再喊他小耀。母狗，他喊，王耀呜咽起来，听上去是委屈的，身体却不知餍足地缠着他。婊子，他继续喊，换了俄语：сучка， сучка ，嘴唇一圈，舌尖擦过上颚又推出气流，居然成了一句凶狠的情话。 最后一次，他狠狠挺进王耀体内，依然惊奇地发现这具身躯还有力气绷紧，尽管很快就瘫软，像一次伟大伟人的回光返照。随后他意识到，王耀竟然尿了出来，羞耻感让他紧紧咬着嘴唇——这是这个时候最不必要的东西。

他仍好奇这具身躯还有什么秘密未被发掘，但突然听见十二点的钟声狰狞地敲响。六个小时后他将搭上北去的班机，由于这次失利，他很可能不会再同他王耀相见——哪怕他是这个国度最伟大的娱乐偶像。他想了想，在王耀尚未恢复神智的时候取出手机，闪光灯狠狠鞭挞在他的身上，之后伊万躺回王耀身边，抬高手机，将二人赤裸，布满精液和吻痕的照片与先前那张一并传上所有的社交媒体。此刻有夜雨叩击窗面，雾水升腾，苍白如一万只鬼魂的手指。


End file.
